Out of the Blue
by LadyStiff
Summary: After an unexpected meeting, Draco Malfoy invites Harry to his birthday dinner. Harry decides he wants Draco and he'll do whatever it takes to get him. Beginning with seduction... Harry/Draco fluffiness. Warnings inside.


**Warnings: Mild sexual situation (It's true! *Gasp!), One or two swear words (or maybe three :-), Unbeta'd (so don't crucify me)**

Harry Potter had been to a lot of places he hadn't expected to be, but a dinner party at Draco Malfoy's house was definitely high on his list.

The circumstances had been unusual and when Malfoy had invited him, he couldn't think of a reason to say no. Not that he had thought really hard about coming up with a reason to refuse—Draco's sudden reappearance in Harry's life had been too incredible to ignore.

Harry had expected to be surrounded by Malfoy's Slytherin friends and some old foes, but to Harry's surprise there were a few people Harry was friendly with.

Harry was situated in the middle of the long, wooden table with Seamus Finnigan sitting to Harry's left and (to Harry's dismay) Pansy Parkinson sitting to his right. He couldn't fathom why Malfoy would seat him next to this woman but as the dinner progressed, he got a bit more open with the brunette. She was surprisingly funny, and in the next moment they were conversing easily.

Speaking of Malfoy; he was directly across from Harry and Harry really wished the blond wasn't in his direct line of sight. He looked much too tempting, which should have come as a surprise but didn't—he had felt a tingle of chemistry that afternoon when he had become reacquainted with Malfoy.

Every second Saturday, Harry took Teddy for an outing, which usually more than often took place in Diagon Alley. Teddy loved the sights and Harry had trouble pulling him away from the bookstore. The little Metamorphmagi was unusually intelligent and at five years of age could read and understand most books, although he still stuck to children's books.

Their last stop needed to be The Magical Menagerie and then Flourish and Blotts, but Teddy begged to skip the animal store and go straight to the bookstore. Harry knew the birds frightened him, so they walked into Flourish and Blotts moments later.

Padma Patil was behind the counter when the pair walked in, which suited Harry perfectly. After greeting her, he asked her if she would keep an eye on Teddy while he ran into The Magical Menagerie. Teddy had already disappeared around one of the shelves, where he knew the kiddie corner was situated.

Padma, of course, had been happy to watch out for Teddy and after he assured her he would only be fifteen minutes, he had then left the shop again.

When Harry came back and thanked Padma, he had rounded the corner to see an unusual sight, almost making him fall over from shock. Severus Snape running naked across Diagon Alley would have been and easier thing to comprehend. Well maybe not, because there sat Draco Malfoy reading a story to Teddy, and Teddy was obviously engrossed.

Teddy started laughing, his hair changing from black, just like Harry's, to turquoise and Malfoy chuckled with him. Harry recognized the colour Teddy's hair had changed to—it was the colour indicating that Teddy was happy. He couldn't control his changes just yet, therefore some changes were instinctual.

While Harry was processing the sight in front of him, Malfoy just happened to glance up, catching sight of Harry.

Malfoy stood up suddenly and cleared his throat awkwardly, noticeably confusing Teddy at the abruptness of his movement. 'I'm sorry. I saw him sitting here and recognised him. I've never met Teddy before and I've always wanted to.' He looked away in evident embarrassment.

'Don't apologise,' Harry said, indicating toward Teddy who was looking between the two men nervously. 'Please finish. I have to pick up some books while I'm here anyway,' Harry lied, he didn't have to buy any books but he knew if he stayed, his presence would make the situation more uncomfortable.

Strangely enough, he wanted Malfoy to spend time with Teddy, which made absolutely no sense. Harry knew that Malfoy and Teddy were second cousins, so who was Harry to prevent a family reunion, Harry deliberated.

Before Harry could think on it any longer, he turned on his heel and started to peruse a shelf close to the couple, but out of sight. Harry didn't see any of the titles in front of him, he was too shocked at the feelings the man sitting with Teddy had inspired. He, Harry Potter, was attracted to his old school nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

Who could blame him? Malfoy had filled out to be exceptional looking and Harry wasn't generally the type to hold anyone's past against him. He hadn't even heard a word about the man since school—good or bad.

Harry had come out as gay officially a couple of months after the final battle, and all his friends had been surprisingly supportive. It had been Ginny who had helped Harry come to terms with his sexual orientation and then she had moved on with Neville Longbottom not shortly after that. Harry and Ginny remained great friends even now.

Harry, to his recent dismay, had become quite the slut after that. He had become high on his sudden sexual freedom and had become experimenting. He could admit now that maybe he had overdone it a bit. Harry knew he had broken dozens of hearts, and although he didn't regret the experience, he did feel remorse at all the men he had used inadvertently.

He had been looking for someone who could touch his heart even then and was sad to say after five years and countless flings, Harry had yet to feel that fizzle ... until now.

Harry had been so ensconced in his own thoughts; he didn't hear the pair approach. When he looked up, Teddy's hair was white blond and he was holding Draco's hand.

Harry smiled brightly at Malfoy, amused when the man raised an elegant blond brow. Harry switched his attention to Teddy, 'Have you picked out the books you wanted, Teddy?'

The boy nodded and ran back to the Kiddie Corner, evidently to get his choices.

'Thanks for that by the way,' Draco said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

'I should be thanking you. He really enjoyed that.' Harry couldn't get the stupid grin off his face. He couldn't help it; Draco was just so bloody dazzling.

Draco's eyes widened and he cleared his throat again—he seemed to only make that gesture when he was nervous. Harry was delighted he could read the man so easily; planning on using anything he could to get what he wanted. What Harry happened to want was Draco Malfoy.

'I know this is short notice,' Draco said, not meeting Harry's perceptive, emerald eyes. 'But I'm throwing a dinner party tonight at my house for my birthday. If you're not busy, you should come.'

'I'm not,' Harry said, not missing the disappointment that flashed in Malfoy's eyes when he finally met Harry's eyes, obviously mistaking Harry's response as a rejection. 'Busy that is,' Harry reiterated.

Harry was actually ecstatic at this chance; this gave him the perfect opportunity to get closer to the man in front of him. Harry didn't even know if Draco was into blokes, but Harry's Gryffindor nature wouldn't let him back down until he was positively sure.

'Excellent,' Draco said, a small smile gracing his own lips. 'I'll owl you when I get home with the details.'

Harry bit his lip and stared at Draco through his lashes, 'See that you do.'

Harry had lots of practice seducing men and he used it to his advantage now. He was pleased when a flush ran across Draco's high cheek bones, and he cleared his throat.

'See you tonight then.' He stared at Harry a few more moment, and then abruptly turned to go.

Harry didn't know how long he stood there for, a goofy grin gracing his face, when he realised Teddy hadn't come back. When he went to go look for him, Harry discovered the boy exactly where he expected him to be, firmly engrossed in another book.

.

Pansy suddenly rested her hand on Harry's arm and brought him out of his reverie. He looked around at her and smiled winningly. 'Sorry, completely left you there, didn't I?'

'Have I got your attention now?' She asked, batting her eyelashes teasingly. Harry knew she wasn't interested him in like that, so he had no qualms to go along with her little joke.

'Unequivocally,'

Harry noticed she hadn't removed her hand yet and when he looked over at Draco, Harry saw him glaring at them both. He met Harry's eyes for a second before returning his attention back to Blaise seated next to him. Blaise was leaning in close and whispering something directly into Draco's ear causing Draco to smile genuinely.

Harry, in that moment, felt for the first time in his life what true jealously felt like. He wanted to rip Blaise into pieces; Harry wouldn't even bother with his wand, he would use his bare hands.

Harry's gaze fell to Luna Lovegood, who was sitting on Draco's other side. Harry had been surprised she was even invited and that she was on the host's right hand side, which even Harry knew, was a position of honour. Harry had only found out during the second course, that the two were actually good friends. Luna's husband, Rolf Scamander was sitting next to her and they would touch every other moment. They were obviously quite ridiculously in love, and Harry felt a twinge of envy.

Luna was currently smiling smugly at Harry and Harry grinned nervously back. Luna might have been known as Loony Lovegood back at school, but she was actually really perceptive. She had sussed out Harry's motives from the beginning, knowing Harry had a thing for Draco. She was now making vague (to everyone else) comments on how the Nargles were buzzing around certain people indicating amorous affection. Harry knew Luna was referring to him and Draco, and Harry laughed at her nerve.

Harry's attention shifted back to Draco when the blond suddenly shoved his chair back.

He met Harry's eyes and there was definitely something heated in them, but he answered Blaise's question when he asked where Draco was going, 'Wine cellar.'

Draco left the room and Harry immediately shoved his own chair back. 'Bathroom,' he stated, even though no one had asked.

Although Draco wasn't living in Malfoy Manor any more, his new residence was still somewhat large, and Harry wasn't very surprised that it had a wine cellar. He couldn't imagine Draco forgoing many luxuries just because he moved out of his parents' residence.

Harry walked down a corridor leading away from the front door and looked into each room as he passed. He found a door open next to the wide staircase, which Harry assumed lead up to the bedrooms. He was more interested in the open door for now—that was where Draco was. Maybe he could lure the Slytherin upstairs later.

Going down the stairs, Harry expected a dungeon-like ambiance that most cellars seemed to be like, but what he saw was definitely Malfoy material.

It was a large circular room with a high ceiling and magnificently lit floating candles, reflective from the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Every bit of wall was covered with wine racks and about ninety percent was already filled with bottles. The room had a ladder rail, which Harry sometimes saw in immense libraries, which slid across the wall in order to reach the higher shelves. The floor had very plush carpeting in a dark charcoal colour (probably lest someone spill red wine)—Harry could feel his loafers sinking into the decedent carpet a couple of inches.

Directly in the center of the room, stood a round table with a marble table top the same charcoal colouring as the carpet with plush, heavy-looking chairs surrounding it. From the ceiling hung a long chain that supported a circular rack, from which hung upside-down a dozen expensive looking wine glasses, each within easy reach from the table below.

This was obviously some sort of tasting room and it was an extraordinary sight.

What was more incredible was the sight of the gorgeous blond currently half way up the ladder and browsing labels on the wine bottles.

He had black trousers on, which encased his firm buttocks snugly. Draco's white shirt had the first three buttons undone, which Harry had already scoped out earlier, showing smooth skin, the sleeves pushed up to reveal pale, muscled forearms. He looked so fucking gorgeous, Draco was lucky Harry hadn't pounced across the table and taken him right there with everybody watching.

'What a beautiful room,' Harry said, and smirked when the blond jumped in surprise.

'Potter,' Draco said, looking over his shoulder to catch sight of him, 'what are you doing down here?'

Harry smiled, pretending to look around but keeping the man in his peripheral. He wondered over to the table and ran his fingertips over the smooth, cold marble, 'I followed you, of course.'

Draco didn't seem to know what to say to that, as he slowly climbed down the ladder and turned to face him.

'And why is that?' He asked after a he was safely on the ground again, stuffing his slender hands in his trousers, once more accentuating those beautiful forearms.

Harry pulled out one of the heavy chairs and turned to sit in it, more like slouch in it. His piercing, emerald eyes were firmly on Draco's steely, grey ones when he said, 'I was curious.'

Draco raised a brow and leaned an elbow on the chair next to him, excavating the one hand from his pocket, 'About why I invited you tonight?'

Harry shrugged, lifting a hand to ruffle his already messy, ebony hair and watched as Draco's stare followed the movement. 'Partly, but not mainly.'

Draco gaze was still on Harry's hair, but it soon moved down to rove the brunet's body hungrily and unintentionally gave Harry his answer, 'Why then?'

Harry didn't know how to phrase his question in words, so just extended his hand instead and crooked a finger, beckoning Draco to him.

Draco must have been in shock, because he came forward without hesitation.

'Closer,' Harry murmured, his eyes fiery. Draco walked forward the last couple of steps, until he was directly between Harry's spread legs and his knees touched the chair. Draco's eyes were heated as they gazed into Harry's.

And then Draco smirked, and Harry felt his cock rise in his trousers, getting so hard it hurt. God, that smirk had grated on his nerves at school—now Harry found it so sexy his stomach swooped at the sight of it.

'I didn't know you were bent, Potter.'

Harry grinned, not at all offended but admittedly bemused, 'How could you not know that? I came out publically nearly five years ago.'

Draco frowned, 'You did?'

Harry shook his head in astonishment, 'It was all over _The Profit _until they got bored of the story a couple of years ago.'

Draco shrugged and leant forward, resting a hand on the armrest either side of Harry, bringing their faces closer together, 'I left to the Caribbean after the war. I only moved back a year ago.'

'Well, that would explain it.' And then Harry grabbed Draco behind the neck and brought their mouths together in a kiss so scorching, his breath fled from his lungs and Harry had to pull back so he could gasp for air. Draco was undeterred as his lips roved over Harry's cheek, moving further to the side until he began to nibble lightly on the brunets' earlobe.

'I'm so fucking glad you're into blokes,' Draco's murmured, breathing harshly into Harry's neck, making him shiver. 'I was two seconds away from throttling Pansy.'

Harry gripped Draco's shirt, and held on for dear life as Draco begun to nibble down Harry's neck and at the same time began rubbing Harry's crotch, 'Why?'

'I thought you two were flirting with each other,' Draco said, rubbing Harry harder in possible revenge for his monetary jealousy.

'Well, you didn't have to be so bloody friendly with Zabini,' Harry gasped and flung his back as his vision started dimming from the pleasure.

'That boat sailed long ago, Potter.'

'Harry,' Harry moaned. He couldn't believe how fucking close he was already, but just the thought of this man doing what he was doing was making Harry's mind fuzzy.

Harry could practically feel Draco leer as he gripped Harry's covered cock tighter.

'Harry,' Draco growled, swooping down to kiss him again.

It was too much for Harry as pleasure he'd never experienced before, and especially not from a covered hand job, spread through him, blacking out his vision in the process.

'Merlin, you're beautiful when come,' Draco mused a little later, his bright eyes, dilated with arousal and wonder fixed on Harry's face. 'How I hoped it would come to this when I saw you in that bookstore today.'

Harry stared at him through lazy, half-lidded eyes and reached for Draco's belt. He had just got it undone when a loud cough came from the door.

They both looked round and stared as Pansy leaned against the door jam, 'Forgetting something Draco?'

'I know all the contraceptive charms, Pans,' Draco said sarcastically, obviously knowing what she was really referring to.'

'Yes, yes,' Parkinson snarked, rolling her eyes, 'I was referring to the bunch upstairs that are out of wine and ready to riot. I think you two can just wait until later when everyone leaves to finish up. I'm giving you five minutes before I'm sending Blaise down here, and you know he'd insist to watch and rate your performance.'

Draco groaned, resting his head on Harry's shoulders.

'Five minutes,' she warned, and then she was gone.

'She's joking right?' Harry asked in amusement.

'Um, no,' Draco said, standing up to buckle his belt again. 'We better get a move on.'

Harry pouted and grumbled, 'I feel like throttling her now,' but stood up anyway, cringing at the uncomfortable wetness in his crotch area. Draco noticed, leaning down to pull his trouser leg up, revealing a wand holster strapped to his calf.

'Old habits, die hard,' Draco said with a shrug at Harry's raised brow, before casting a cleaning charm.

'Thanks,' Harry muttered and moved to walk to the door. He was grabbed and spun around before he could reach it and warms lips covered his.

Draco pulled back, leaving only a millimetre between their parted lips, 'Will you? Stay tonight?'

Harry plunged his fingers into Draco's soft, blond hair, pecking Draco softly on the lips, 'You couldn't make me leave.'

Draco grinned and finally pulled back all the way. He quickly grabbed two of the closest bottles off the rack, without even glancing at them, and then shoved them into Harry's hands. He snatched two more, then headed for the door, 'Good, because I'm going to try get rid of them as fast as I can.'

Harry followed him, laughing giddily, 'I think I can help with that.'

**Author's Note: I can't seem to leave these two alone after my foray into writing this ship.**

**I think I can be convinced to do a sequel to this one with enough encouragement. *Grins**


End file.
